A Handbook: How to Trick a God
by HorribleAtNames
Summary: To those never give in to their fate. I really think that Bethesda has made everything so depressing and unreasonable. So I kinda decide to change it, with a huge "dragon break" canon. Well to make it simple this is a story about the last DB wonders through timelines to save the first and change their fate together.
1. A introduction(not actual chapter)

**Ship wrecked outside Dawnstar, she lost most of her memories. Only to know that she is from another world and now**

 **somehow joined in a game she used to play. Of course she has to use her knowledge to fight a way through, avoiding**

 **every possible mistakes along the road.**

 **Since... The real world would always much harsher than a game, she wished to find a way home. Although the fate**

 **always has something more in store.**

 **This is about the DB pair and how they finally came to co-dependent(I myself would not call it 'love').**

 **I just wanted them to have a happier ending. Then I started to write this and only to find out it is so damn hard to do so**

 **without a huge alter to the world or their personalities.**

 **Then I choose to alter the world(game), since I kinda love them both and don't want my poor skill to turn them into**

 **something(someone) else.**

 **Actually I do think this huge brain cannon is somewhat interesting.**

 **I kind of designed my OC just right for the purpose, so she is kind of a contradiction. Both childish and sophisticate, both**

 **extremely rational yet almost always a little absent-minded, and yeah, definitely a Schizophrenia.**

 **Not into control (as you can tell why), but absolutely against others take control over her(in an extreme yet passive**

 **way), kind of a psychopath(dark and elusive), yet strangely considerate(I would say like modern manners).**

 **What I have to say at first is that in order to balance the pair, I kind of have to add some buff to my OC, personally not**

 **crazy about the idea but I just don't believe someone like Miraak would even bother to respect or even get to know a**

 **regular girl, in this case, he will just kill her(You really don't think he will lose, do you?). There has to be some**

 **'unexpected surprise' so that he would be curious and then here leads the rest. And I really don't like the idea that DB's**

 **identity will be the answer to everything(especially this one).**

 **Appearance is just based on my in-game character, so please do not make a fuss. Kind of Mary-Sue settings I know but**

 **trust me I really didn't want that I just really have difficulty to come up with a proper(distinct) yet not too prominent**

 **appearance. And then I just went crazy and like, whatever, Mary-Sue it is.**

 **And Vampire settings I've rationalized within the work.(Really, that's how she would possibly get used to a medieval-like**

 **world, where most people can barely survive their 30s. Or she might die of a disease and lack of medication before she**

 **can accomplish anything. )**

 **She is powerful and really talented(with magic, pure mage, not even bring a dagger with her), yeah, but only against**

 **men (Vampire's abilities like illusion and seduction), and not with absolute power, more like "using the right**

 **ability(magic) to do the right thing" kind. Seriously, the in-game time scale is only like a year at most(From Helgen to**

 **Sovngarde), how powerful can a person become? The main story line doesn't make sense to me anyway so I altered it :)**

 **About her spells: Hemomancy(blood magic) and abilities from Sacrosanct Vampire(as far as I can see, she is more like a**

 **Scions not really a Volkihar.), Teleport from Psijic (she got those later), And the bone stuff (Necromancy) is from**

 **overhaul PoS, and the plot(time travel) idea is from Forgotten City, so brilliant awesome mod, and also the "Dragon**

 **break".**

 **(Any credit I have left out? If so please point out. since I installed about 200 mods, it's too easy to overlook something.)**

 **Since English is not my first language and this is my first work in English, I would certainly making tons of mistakes, so**

 **please leave me a message if you spot something and I will fix them right away.**


	2. -Cyrodiil Librarian-

She has been sitting there for long.

Seriously, only divines know how long.

I've been working in this library for almost 20 years.

And she came in 10 years ago.

I can still distinctly remember, that was a freezing winter morning, and I'm not proud to say that, the minute she walked in, it feels as if she brought some strange aura with her that makes me just notice. Simply, Notice.

It seems she has always been there since then.

Every morning I walk into my counter and look up, she is always there.

It's almost unbelievable how restless she is, and how fast she can read, sometimes just like eating away pages.

But what really freaks me out is that she never, ever leave.

Doesn't she need sleep, or food, or perhaps a drink?

Sometimes these thoughts occur to me, and then I have to push really hard on myself to let them go, for I still need to stay in the same room with her.

I don't need to fright myself.

But I guess it should be harmless. Since that's just such a young girl, can't be exceeding like, 18?

And also she just keeps... Staying there, like a statue, I may add.

Barely looks up. Hardly wonders. Even seems a bit lifeless.

Only on very few occasions, I think I have witnessed a slice of joy surfaced and a glimpse of smile somehow escaped onto her face.

That was miracle how a person can smile like that, almost sweet and sorrow at the same time.

But ever since I tried to focus, to dig out more, those tempts only fall into disappointment. Thus soon I have ascertained that those small break-outs were merely my own illusion, nothing more.

Slowly but surly, the books she read piled up and making a secret corner of hers, very hard to detect, since this library is rarely visited by others.

Let alone, she's kind of in the most antiquated, dusted corner of them all.

For all these years she never talked to me, and after a long period of time I finally reached a assumption that she is looking for something. however she never in a rush, never seems imperative, even constantly distracted by those anecdotes and so frequently gone astray.

I can't even tell what she's been looking for, not even a clue.

If she could just talk, or maybe ask, I would be thrilled to help her.

Once I doubt if she could talk at all. And then again I found it's far from the truth.

It was a late night, after a drink or two in the tavern, I finally noticed that I left my house key at the counter, so that I have to go back to the library in the middle of the night.

Then I heard, her voice, her singing.

Well I should not call it 'Singing', since it's only a humming with very light very gentle tongue.

She still sited there, with a book in her hand and reading it with an astonishing speed.

Alas, I can still hear the humming, the melody simply rush into my head and leave no space for me to think about anything else.

No bard can ever write this, those pompous so-called "masters" can never sing like this.

Even though her voice was so low that I had to hold my breath to catch up with it, I can still give her my highest appreciation.

Like lullaby, like requiem, like nocturne.

By the divines, how graceful and elusive can a song really be?

That 's when I started to wonder what actually she is. Yes, what, not who.

I can't tell her race based on her face, hair and eye colour anyway. What I can say, at most, is that she is a "men" rather than "mer".

Her hair is lilac and eyes are really deep dark purplish red...

I've never seen such traits on human.

Or may I dare to say, I've never seen such peculiar colours on any kind of "being".

To my dismay, I have never grown enough nerve to go up and speak to her.

There was only once, I encouraged myself to go "near" her, and she noticed, turned her eyes away from a book and looked up at directly into my eyes.

Seems blankly, seems curious, innocent and harmless as always be.

And I jerked back imminently, almost like running away.

She seems chuckled once,with very light voice just like her humming, but before I got a chance to look back, she buried herself into the book again.

And again, lost in her mysterious thoughts.

And there goes our only interaction.

Long after that, one day, she is gone.

Almost as sudden as her appearance.

No way to track her down and not a single word spoken of her.

Trust me, I tried.

And I remembered that day, deeply carved into my soul.

Not because of her but because that's when everything started.

The signs started small, a little earthquake, the bewildered animals, the unusual colour of the rain, and most of all, rumor.

And before anyone keen enough to connected these all, bigger disasters followed.

I remembered, the sky shattered, the earth fractured, the walls fallen and the river dried. Burning meteorites pouring out of nowhere, black shadow of terror hovering above our sight.

People running, hiding, weeping, whining in vain, from kings to beggars, there will be no escape, no exemption.

Apocalypse. That's the only word I can find. What I'm looking at, such typical narration of Apocalypse.

Every each one in the horde seems wondering, praying, asking, what is happening, but none likely know the answer. Sadly, me neither.

From so many years of my reading, what I can tell is only that...

When "this" finalized, everything, us, the city, the country, even the world, will be doomed. Definitely.

No one can rise above that.

So I guess...It's not bad to be alone and high up here, isn't it? Thus, I can have my final peaceful glance at the burning sky.

However that seems not true.

The moment I decided to close my eyes and waiting for my destiny, I saw...her.

She is neither close, nor far away, just standing... There.

She didn't change even a bit, from what I remembered, only from sitting became standing.

She tilted her head, leaned against the window, and watched. Her eyes soften with the expression of both blankly and curious. The apocalypse reflected into her eyes, seems less cruel but more of ... Well, beauty.

I doubted my judging at that point.

She never uttered a word, just indulged in the scene, the atmosphere of our final end.

I think I can respect that...

But why in Nirn she could keep such a smile on her face ?!

At the end of the world, upon death, still with deepest warmth and peace, with eyes filled with tranquility even a little relieved, so clear so bright that the first time I can be certain.

That she **IS** smiling.

And it totally freaks me out.

 **Well the first 2 Chapters I will be trying to define my OC.**  
 **So...somewhat easy that I translated 2 chapters altogether.**  
 **Well compare to the DB pair and their interaction, any other plot will be so easy.**


	3. -Defence Officer-

This is the 7th report of this week. And beyond that, Today is Middas! (Wednesday) Middas!

Those foul, evil creatures just seems like growing out of the earth.

Wicked thing, should have been much worse than a regular vampire.

It's only been 3 days and they have already slaughtered 7 towns and villages, left absolutely NO survivor!

All the reports we have been received were from some random hunters or travelers, a LONG time after they left and hide away.

From the borders, deep into suburbs, and finally reach the Capital.

By the divines, I must do some thing. Or those old fellows sitting on the thrones will grow livid and simply kill me.

But I can't give that a deeper thought.

50 guards armed to their teeth should be suffice. I guess?

What are we facing against?

No matter what, it's not the time we could just sit and wait behind the protection of the walls. I have to see it with my own eyes, what types of horror, are we truly facing.

And it is right at that night, I saw... Her?

I don't know if I say it correct, it's "her" rather than "it", however undoubtedly that's a woman's figure. A pretty one, if I may say, despite deadly.

She commands a small troop, with about 10 regular vampires and 2 gargoyles.

Although we are no vampire hunters, but we are 5 times outnumber, with crossbow and silver arrow, it should be just fine, we can deal with that.

I feel myself a little bit relived, and Stendarr's mercy, I couldn't be more wrong.

Her troop's not the fiercest we ever dealt with, since we are all well trained warriors and not lacking experience fight against those nocturnal creatures.

Those gargoyles are a little trickier although still not things we can't handle.

But she is...

As my soldiers steadily cleaning up all those foul vampires, it is all of a sudden, she unfolded her wings, demonic wings, and just begin to fly...High above the sky.

What, what monstrous evil we have been fighting with? Isn't there a tale told us that even the most powerful Vampire Lords can only hover above a little?

If that's true than what is THIS?

Divines help us all!

But clearly, our prayer uttered out way too early.

The next moment I saw her simply waves her hand, and the thunderstorm gathered.

Lightning shining above and then kept falling down, hitting every single one of my soldiers, accurately persistently, causing pain and panic at the same time.

For today's cause, they have deliberately put on their full-set of costly heavy metal armor.

To avoid the lightning, some of my men rushed to untie their armor and threw them away as far as possible. While she watched, waited, with that mysterious smile on her face.

The other hand of hers began to form into a dark-red shade.

There is no doubt that I don't want to know what that will be.

The moment that red shade casts on us, I suddenly felt a huge wave of weakness and sleepiness. I could understand that the spell is draining our life away. Oh, how much I wanted to deny.

She never even approached us, like those "regular" vampires did, just staying there, waiting, and only within a few breaths, she had already taken the majority of my soldiers' life.

A vivid red tattoo flashed on her forehead, suspiciously feels like some sort of forbidden legend.

And then she lowered her height, stopped there, eyes ran down the whole battlefield.

With no clue of what she's been thinking again.

I am, however sights became darken, kneels grew weak, still alive.

Although I really doubt there is any meaning to that, since only kept standing ,costs me everything.

I wish I could grab my sword, to initiate my final attack, as if...

As if she would even care, as if I would be a hero dying that way.

I guess it's just that silly nature of human, wanted to survive, acting like I really could have defeated this monster and won my life back.

I signed, talked myself into giving up.

When I finally gathered enough strength to look at her, I saw a smile.

No, it, it can't be a smile.

She was still hovering, with a relatively low altitude. Neither did she looking at the distance, Nor searching for survivors.

She slightly bit her lower lip, seems speculating, the two distinctively sharp teeth kind of shining under the moonlight, creepy as hell.

Several seconds later I noticed her eyes changing, from the dark purplish-red into something golden and glowing.

I knew I must have gone crazy to think those glowing eyes surprisingly magnificent.

I knew I must have gone crazy to think that she is smiling, to me.

The minute I lost my mind, I saw a tiny, white, slender hand reaching out for me, so little and fragile, however powerful enough to lift me up to the air.

Seriously, a grown man and a full-set of heavy armor, single-handed?

Long after before I woke up again.

I never felt the world so vivid and lovely.

_  
 **Well I guess she is a bit dark, not like, real dark(which I don't think ever exsisted.), just like when you are playing a game, you can't seriously think every NPC as human.**  
 **So pretty same with her. Except that in her case, they ARE human. But she will always forget about that, intentionally or unintentionally.**  
 **Killing things in Skyrim is like a daily life, she has to find a way to get used to that after all or she simply can't survive.**  
 **And I suppose that's why she will never be able to really blend into this world. (All these will come later:) Hope you enjoy~**


End file.
